


Went To Hell And Back, But It Was Worth It

by SargeantWoof



Series: An Equilateral Triangle [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Academic Decathlon Shenanigans, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Multi, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Stark Industries, Stark Industries Does More Than Just Tech, Team Bonding, The Core Six Meet Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Loves Embarrassing Peter Parker, Tony Stark is Leading this Field Trip, peter parker loves his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargeantWoof/pseuds/SargeantWoof
Summary: The Academic Decathlon team gets to tour Stark Tower.Peter's not thrilled. But, well, Ned is, and MJ, and Betty, and Sally, and Charles, and Cindy, and Abe, andespeciallyFlash.It's fine. Nothing exciting happens in the building that much anyway.Only, he forgot his version of excitement is nothing like a normal high school student's.
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team & Roger Harrington, Academic Decathlon Team & Tony Stark, Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Roger Harrington & Peter Parker
Series: An Equilateral Triangle [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826497
Comments: 15
Kudos: 605
Collections: Identity Reveal x Field Trip, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Field Trip Fics, The Best of the Best MCU Fics





	Went To Hell And Back, But It Was Worth It

The day Peter Parker decided that he might quit school was a beautiful one.

The sun was out, the birds were chirping. The sticky heat of summer had faded into the dry warmth of Autumn, while the rapidly cooling nights made Peter feel awake and alive as if he was waking up from a months-long nap.

Inside Midtown, Peter was hiding his phone under his desk, uncaring, for once, about what Mr. Harrington was saying. The low rumble of familiar voices ebbed and flowed in his ears, his hearing only occasionally bringing forth voices. He bit his lip, rolling his eyes at what Harley had texted him.

"Peter," Ned hissed, a moment before Mr. Harrington clapped his hands. "Phone."

Peter sighed, making a mental note to try to re-code the spider web fluid with the sequencing Harley had suggested, before sliding his phone in his pocket and refocusing on Mr. Harrington.

"Now that I have your attention," Mr. Harrington said, stopping himself from rolling his eyes. "I have an announcement to make."

Next to Ned, MJ nudged him, sliding a piece of paper under his elbow. Ned glanced down, unfolding it, and immediately smirked, looking back to see Peter scowling at him. He winked, leaning over to scribble something back on the page and handed it back over to her, fighting to keep the smirk from growing any brighter on his face.

"Ahem," Mr. Harrington coughed pointedly. "As you know, I have been in talks with the school board to try to redo the DC trip, because, well, that was a mess at times." He pushed his glasses up his nose, his eyes meeting Peter's. "Truly it was a miracle that Spiderman was there." Peter paled, as Mr. Harrington dropped his gaze, looking back at the papers on his desk.

Across the room the team was training in, Flash shot him a look, as Sally mouthed _what the fuck he def knows_ to Betty. Peter grimaced in response, offering a half-hearted shrug at Flash. "Anyways," Mr. Harrington said, clapping his hands once more. "We have been gifted an incredible opportunity to tour Stark Industries this Friday." He held his hands up, stopping the yelling before it could begin, giving them all a stern look. "I know it is very close," he said. "But it was the only time we could get it approved. The woman who organized the whole thing said that because we have someone who interns for them, we could potentially be cleared to see more than usual tours." As one, the entire group swiveled to Peter.

Peter blinked at them, his eyes full of surprise. "Er, Mr. Harrington, I don't- I have _nothing_ to do with tours."

Mr. Harrington nodded. "I know, and I explained that, but someone above the woman greenlit the new stops." He took a deep breath, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "Because you will potentially be seeing company secrets, you will need to sign NDA's." He said, as whispers broke out, people slowly turning back to the front. "If you cannot come, I apologize, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and Principal Morita has already signed off on it." He came around the front of his desk, handing out the permission slips. "Since I can tell we will get nothing done for the rest of practice, meet tomorrow? MJ?"

"Tomorrow at 3," MJ said, her voice sharp. "Mandatory."

"Right," Mr. Harrington said, nodding rapidly as the students began to get up, tossing their stuff in their bags. "And - Peter," he called, over the clamor. "Stay behind a minute for me."

Peter nodded slowly, snagging a permission slip from Ned and shooting a panicked look at MJ. MJ shook her head minutely, her eyes worried. As the majority of the team slipped out, Peter headed to the front, the nerves in his stomach calming slightly at the sight of MJ, Ned, and the other six chatting together softly by the door.

"Peter," Mr. Harrington said, as soon as he stopped in front of the desk. "I'm so sorry."

"You're- sorry?" Peter said, his brow furrowing. "Wait - I'm sorry, you're sorry about what?"

Mr. Harrington shook his head, perching on the corner of his desk. "I tried to convince Principal Morita to choose another place but he believed it was too good of an experience."

"Oh," Peter said. A beat passed and then, "I'm not mad?"

"You aren't?" Mr. Harrington said, looking at him. "I'd be slightly furious if my teammates invaded my space like that."

Peter shrugged. "I work in Mr. Starks personal lab," he said, blushing faintly and rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't think we're going to end up there, and besides," he said quickly, cutting him off. "It is a good opportunity and I'd have hated to be the reason that we didn't go."

Mr. Harrington nodded slowly, his gaze measuring. "Sure thing," he said. "But there is just one other thing you should know." Peter turned back to him, resignation in his eyes as Mr. Harrington met his gaze reluctantly. "Mr. Stark has decided to lead part of the tour."

"Oh god," Peter muttered to himself as all his visions of a normal field trip fell to the side. "Oh no."

***

"Stop laughing, May!" Peter said, unable to hide the laughter in his voice as he fought to remain serious, the NDA and permission slip crinkling in her grip as she grinned at him from across the table. "This isn't something good!"

May laughed again, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "Oh sweetheart, this is only something that could happen to you." He scowled at her as she smiled. "And besides," she said, biting her lip in an effort to stop laughing. "Why don't you ask Tony to keep it sane?"

"May," Peter said somberly, his face serious. "Tony's decided he wants to help lead the tour."

May stared at him for a beat, before throwing her head back and giving in again to the gales of laughter, almost tilting backward in the kitchen chair. "You- you're screwed," she said through it, wiping away tears from her eyes. "Your class is never going to be the same."

Peter groaned. "I know." He pressed his lips together before giving in to the laughter as well. "This- this is going to go terribly," he said. "Ten bucks Tony lets loose about a national secret."

May laughed even harder. "No deal, bambino. I know all about that man, and believe me, he's going to want to impress your entire class." She hiccupped, her laughter finally slowing. "I can call Pep, ask for her to do some form of damage control."

"Could you?" Peter asked, brightening. "You're the best May!"

May swept a hand over the crown of his head, brushing over his curls before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Love you," she said, before laughing again. "I hope Tony does that in front of your class too."

Peter moaned, dropping his burning face into his hands. "I'll die if he does."

May swept a hand through his hair again, patting him on the shoulder. "There, there," she said, her laughter lingering. "It'll be alright."

Peter looked up, locking eyes with her. "But normal people alright, or Tony Stark alright?"

May pressed her lips together, shrugging. "I guess you'll just have to see on Friday, won't you?"

***

"Ah," Mr. Harrington said, offering Peter a smile as he boarded the bus. "I was wondering if you would come today." 

Peter sighed, shaking his head fondly. "If I missed, Mr. Stark would do field trip after field trip until I was on one," he said lowly. "I figured I should just get this over with." 

Mr. Harrington laughed, reaching out and clapping a hand on his shoulder. "I understand," he said, his tone warm. "C'mon," he said, gesturing him to his seat. "I believe Michelle and Ned have saved you a seat." 

Peter blinked up at him for a moment before smiling softly at him. "Thanks, Mr. Harrington. You're pretty cool." 

Mr. Harrington looked taken aback for a moment before he chuckled. "Thank you, Peter." He gently pushed him towards Ned and MJ. "Find your seat, okay?" 

Peter nodded, striding forward and dropping into the seat next to Ned and across from MJ. As soon as he sat down, the bus rumbled to life, pulling out from the curb and sliding neatly into traffic. Peter sighed, grinning at Ned when he linked their hands together. 

In the seat in front of him, Betty popped up, turning to face them. "What are we doing today?"

Peter blinked at her. "Uh, I don't know." 

"What do you _mean_ you don't know?" Charles asked. "How can you not know?" 

Peter shrugged. "Tony- Mr. Stark," he corrected blushing furiously at the looks of shock and the strangled noise Flash made from behind MJ. "Mr. Stark has his own plans and I don't think that he wanted me to know." He shifted in his seat, pressing closer to Ned. "I'm hoping it goes like the normal tours for the most part." 

"But think about what we could _learn,"_ Sally wheedled, a tiny grin playing around the corners of her mouth. "I want to learn, Peter." 

"You will, but-" 

"Yeah," Abe said, forgoing subtly and arching both eyebrows. "Can we get a secret tour?" 

"A secret tour?" Peter spluttered, frowning at them. "I don't-" He sighed, frowning at them before glancing around and beckoning them to huddle closer to the bus's walk strip. "If absolutely _none_ of you mention anything like this to Mr. Stark while we are on this- this- sham of a field trip then, _yes,_ I will see if it's okay if you all come over for a night or something." 

Flash squeaked, shock painted over his face. Cindy and Sally high-fived, while Betty grinned, ruffling Peter's hair and high-fiving Charles when he offered his hand.

Abe blinked at him, reaching out the grab his head. Peter yelped, clapping his hands over Abes as Abe reeled him in and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You, Peter Parker, are a godsend." 

"I'm a- what?" 

MJ sighed, shifting closer to the edge of her seat and leaning in. "They wanted a secret tour, nerd." Peter nodded, his face still confused. "You offered them a potential night at Stark Tower." 

"Oh," Peter said, shrugging. "I mean I have my room there so I don't think it would be a problem." He offered her a smile, his eyes crinkling up when she smiled back, the love obvious on his face before he realized that no one had said anything. He looked around, taking in the expressions of everyone around him before frowning. "This shouldn't be news," he said slowly. "Ned and MJ stay over like almost once a week." 

MJ heaved a sigh, her glare too fond for him to take seriously. "We kept that quiet, Parker." 

Peter twisted to look at Ned over his shoulder. Ned shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea, you know? To not broadcast multiple secrets."

Peter nodded slowly, turning back to face the others and wincing at the looks of disbelief they were giving him. 

Flash was the first to speak, clearing his throat a few times before giving up. "This- you and Mr. Stark- it's like- it's real, isn't it?" He asked hoarsely. Peter blinked at him, nodding again. Flash slumped down in his seat, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Fuck," he hissed to himself, ignoring the questioning look Peter sent him. "Fuck."

Peter sent a look to MJ, watching for an explanation only to get another fond look and a quick brush of a kiss across his cheek before she sat back, her focus once again on her notebook in her hand. He turned to the others, arching a brow. 

"It's just a lot," Cindy sheepishly offered. "Like it's one thing to know about like," she gestured with her hands, miming his web-shooters and punching, before tilting her head. "But it's a whole other thing to know that you and Mr. Stark are like, close-close, you know?" 

Peter nodded, gripping Ned's hand tightly. "I don't- please don't like treat me differently," he said softly, lowering his eyes to the ground. "I don't want this to turn me into something- something bad." The group of them shook their heads, their expressions of disbelief fading into a more controlled expression of muted shock. Peter sighed, eyeing them. "You guys are not good at the whole, sweeping this under the rug thing." 

"Hey now," Betty said, biting her lip, her body swaying with the motion of the bus. "We just got some crazy shit told to us and you want us to just, what, act like we knew all along?" 

Peter shrugged, fidgeting with the edges of his well-worn shirt sleeves. "I dunno," he said, looking over his shoulder at Ned before glancing back at MJ. "When I told these two they rolled with it pretty well." 

"Well, duh," Abe said, shaking his head exasperatedly. "Of course they did, absolutely nothing could rock MJ's boat, and Ned- well, Ned was and is too infatuated with you to care." 

"Hey," Ned said sharply, before sighing and slouching into Peter's back, pressing his cheek against his shoulder. "No, okay, that's pretty true." 

"Aw," Sally cooed. "You three are so cute!" 

"Thanks," MJ said dryly, glancing at the lot of them over her notebook as she spun a pencil loosely on her hand. "We try." 

Charles snapped his fingers, interrupting Sally's retort. "This whole spiel isn't important," he said, before widening his brown eyes at Peter. "Are you seriously going to ask Tony Stark, aka _Iron Man_ , if we can sleepover?" Peter nodded slowly, letting a grin slip onto his face at the whooping noise Charles let out. "This is going to be the best day ever," he shouted, ignoring Mr. Harrington's _settle down back there._ "Seriously," Charles said, grinning brightly back at Peter. "Befriending you was the smartest thing I have ever done." 

Peter rolled his eyes, the motion doing nothing to hide the fondness on his face. "Yeah, yeah," he said, waving a hand at them. "You're just using me for my connections." 

"Au contraire," Charles began, only to be interrupted by Abe. 

"That would be correct," he said, grinning across the aisle at Peter and ignoring the groaning sound Charles made. "I am using you for your connections and maybe your body?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows at Peter before catching sight of MJ's stone-cold face in the seat behind his and backpedaling abruptly. "No- no- just using you for your connections." 

MJ stared at him for a beat longer before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and smirking. "That's what I thought." 

Behind Peter, Ned sighed. "My partners could beat me up," he said hazily, his voice almost lost beneath the rumble of the bus, a tiny smile curling on his face. "I love it." 

Peter laughed softly to himself, squeezing Ned's hand before catching sight of Stark Tower looming outside the bus's windows. He glanced around the bus, taking in the fond looks the six of them were giving him and smiling widely at them. "Hey," he said, making sure to make eye contact with all of them. "You guys are pretty cool." 

Cindy shrugged, smiling back. "So are you." Peter grinned biting his lip before his gaze caught on Mr. Harrington rising at the front of the bus. 

"Alright, you hooligans," Mr. Harrington called. "We're about to disembark - please, remember, we are guests here." He pushed his glasses up his face, the sunlight catching on the glass for a moment. "Though some of you may be more comfortable in this space than others, please keep up with the group for the entirety of the tour." He glanced down, shuffling through the papers in front of him before lifting his head again. "Because we have special connections, I believe we're entering in through the garages in a more private way to prevent paparazzi and others from noticing we aren't sticking with the usual tour group schtick." He swayed forward as the bus turned, bracing himself on the seat in front of him. "As- as you-know-who will be leading our tour and all of your NDA's have been signed, I just want to reiterate - please, please, do not break anything or touch anything or do anything that will make the tower collapse." He glanced up and down the bus before nodding once. "Okay," he said, as the bus came to a stop, the doors sliding open. "Let's go." 

The class stood up, their voices rising as they departed the bus, echoing around the concrete garage as they waited for their entire class to disembark. Peter sighed, nerves fluttering in his stomach as Ned squeezed his hand tightly, the familiar grip centering him for a moment before he let go. As he stepped off the bus, Mr. Harrington met his eyes and jerked his head, summoning Peter over to the side. Peter nodded, stepping down and walking over, arching a brow at his teacher. 

"Ah," Mr. Harrington said sheepishly. "Mr. Stark said, and I quote, 'use the kid to get in and through security' and then wrote, 'kid - go through Happy, he'll be waiting'." Mr. Harrington tilted his head. "Does that make sense to you?" 

"Yeah," Peter said, sighing. "Do you want me to take over or like tell you what to do?" 

"Oh no," Mr. Harrington said, his eyes wide. "I think you can lead us through this." 

Peter grimaced slightly but nodded, turning to the group and clapping his hands. "Okay!" He called cheerfully, his nerves hidden under his façade of helpfulness. The group turned as one, the talking fading out when they realized Peter was speaking. "So, we're going to go through security with Happy," he said, before smiling slightly. "It's going to be super weird but I need you all to trust me." 

"Okay," Betty said, after a moment of quiet, raising her brows. "That's ominous." Peter shrugged, before turning smartly on his heel and marching away, the lot of them hesitating for a beat before following, their voices slowly rising as Peter led them through the empty garage to an unmarked doorway. He glanced around, double-checking that they were alone before opening the door and ushering them through. 

The team walked through, stopping short at the long white hallway stretching out in front of them, populated only by a single man and a metal detector. 

"C'mon," Peter urged, pushing through them to lead them forward. "Happy won't be happy if we just stand here and neither with Mr. Stark." At his words, the group surged down the hall, before Happy stepped in front of them. 

"Okay," he said gruffly. "My name is Happy Hogan and I'm Mr. Stark's personal bodyguard." He narrowed his eyes at them for a beat before moving to the side. "You're going to go through the metal detector. Friday, Mr. Stark's AI, is going to welcome you in and let you know your guest level. Each level decides what you're allowed to interact with, from elevators to spaces." He waved the first kid, Zach, through, waiting until Friday had announced _guest level 2_ , before continuing. "At level twos, you rank above the usual school trips and visitor allowances - think more of an internship than anything else. However, as I said, you can and will be locked down and escorted out if you deliberately try to tamper with anything." 

"Mr. Happy?" Abe piped up, smiling at him. "How many levels are there?" 

"There are six," Happy said. "Level one for visitors, level two for interns, level three for regular everyday workers, level four for management, level five for corporate, and level six for Mr. Stark's personal friends." He waved another kid through, watching Abe closely for a moment, before turning and looking at Peter. "I thought you were going to tell them this sh- stuff before you got here." 

"Uh," Peter said, flushing, watching as more of his classmates made it through the metal detector, Friday's voice a near-constant as they walked through. "I barely made it on time so- and hey! I didn't know this was suddenly my responsibility," he said, scowling. "Mr. Stark just sprang this on me too, and said he was going to lead the tour and I don't even normally help on tours so how was I supposed to know any of this." 

Happy shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Listen kid, Mr. Stark told me that you were leading the tour." 

Peter huffed, waiting for MJ and Ned to go through the metal detector, Friday's low _level six, welcome back Ned and MJ_ , barely a thought on his mind even as his classmates gaped at the two of them. "I can't lead the tour, Happy, I'm supposed to be on it." 

He walked through the metal detector, sighing. 

"Welcome home, Peter," Friday said, foregoing his level and causing his classmates to break out in louder mutters. "Boss has asked that you bring your classmates up to Floor 19 to begin." 

Peter turned to look back at Happy. "Are you sure _you_ can't lead the tour?" 

Happy shook his head. "Good luck," he said, his mouth twitching as Mr. Harrington brought up the rear, Friday greeting him before falling silent. 

Peter groaned and turned back to his class, his face burning at the shocked looks he was getting. "Okay," he said, sighing and pointing down the hallway towards the bank of elevators. "Let's go." 

He waited for the front of his team to turn before he sighed again, his shoulders slumping. "Hey," Ned said, catching his hand and squeezing. "I know you didn't want this to happen but, hey, at least most of these people are tolerable." 

"And, they're all under NDA's," MJ said quietly, her face impassive. "If one of them even thinks about talking, the wrath of Pepper will be upon them." 

"I know," Peter muttered, slowly following them. "I just hate being the center of attention." 

Ned shrugged helplessly before brightening. "At least we'll be going to level 19," he said. "Maybe you can ask Janice to give her first-day speech to them." 

"True," Peter said, sliding into the wide elevator. "Okay," he said, raising his voice to be heard above the murmurs of his classmates. "Friday, floor 19 please." 

"Floor 19," Friday repeated, the elevator doors sliding shut with a soft snick. As the elevator rose, Peter sighed, fighting the urge to yell at Friday to stop the elevator and disappear from the view of his classmates forever. Behind him, he heard Ned and MJ whispering back and forth between each other, and further behind them, he heard the low voices of the other six murmuring worriedly between themselves. He sighed again, hunching his shoulders. 

"Hey," Zach called from the very back of the group, standing with Kenneth and Sue. "Peter." 

"Yeah?" Peter said, turning partially to watch Zach, his gaze catching on the frown on MJ's face as she watched. 

"How did you get here?" He asked, arching a brow. "Like, what did you do? How'd you apply?" 

"Oh," Peter said, blinking at him uncertainly as the doors slid open and the rest of the group fell silent, their eyes widening. "That's-" 

"Private information," Tony said, cutting Peter off smoothly with a wink. "But no matter," he continued, grinning at Peter as he whirled back around. "Welcome to Stark Industries, Midtown's Academic Decathlon Team. Life's about to get pretty crazy." He turned, beckoning them through the hallway as he strode forward, Peter the first to leave the elevator and to fall in step behind him, accustomed to the way Tony abruptly moved. 

"So," Tony said, his voice carrying easily to Mr. Harrington at the end of the group. "As I said before, welcome to Stark Industries. We're here on floor 19 which has been cleared for you all today. Floor 19 is the beginning level of all eleven floors of R&D but," he said, spinning in place to pin them all with a look. "It is not the lab space." He shook his head, easing open double doors at the end of the hallway with his back. "No," he said, grinning. "This is the space where ideas are dreamed of." He gestured them into the room, waiting until they all had come through the doors before resuming. "This floor is the floor that focuses on minor adjustments within the living sphere - accessibility measures, ease of access, more affordable things - the like." 

He pointed at a board across the room, where drawing and equations were sketched out, words half-erased and smeared across it. "Let's say you have an idea for a pen - you think, wow, I'd really like the color of, whatever, I dunno, the Iron Man suit, but all the colors I try are coming up lackluster." He winked again, a sly smirk on his face. "Iron Man Red _is_ trademarked, but I digress - you want a pen that you can tap to the object and have the color match - well, come to Stark Industries, pitch it to our investors, managers, hell, even me, and you might get a slot here on Floor 19." He tilted his head for a beat before continuing. "Of course, that's not including the engineers and developers SI already has." 

He blinked at the stunned group. "And questions?" For a moment, no one moved before almost every hand shot up. Tony chuckled and nodded. "That's what I thought." 

***

Peter glanced at his watch and sighed, the numbers _13:25_ , blinking up at him. He only had another hour and then he was home free and it was the weekend and he'd have nothing to worry about. Well, he amended his thoughts, he'd have nothing to worry about in regards to being outed as a superhero at his pseudo-home to his Ac-Dec team. 

He looked across the cafeteria, stifling another sigh. Tony had left them to buy lunch ten minutes ago, after dazzling the team with information for hours. Though he hadn’t done anything too bad to embarrass Peter, only ruffling his hair a few times and smoothly keeping him from being harassed too badly by his classmates, Peter couldn't help but feel anxious for the last hour. But, he had to admit, if Aunt May and Pepper had spoken to Tony, they had done an incredible job curbing his… more vibrant and arrogant tendencies. 

Besides him, a tray clattered down on the table, before seven others followed, Ned and MJ swinging themselves onto the bench across from Peter while he was sandwiched between Abe and Sally, as Flash, Cindy, Charles, and Betty arranged themselves on the other seats of the circular lunch table. 

Ned grinned at Peter, "I know I've been here before and stuff, but you have to admit, Mr. Stark leading us on the field trip is fascinating." He shook his head. "All the stuff about creating and coding the new medical supplies for Boston's Children's Hospital? That was so cool." 

"I know!" Betty enthused. "I thought the marketing and social media stuff was insane! I can't believe Miss Potts overtook Mr. Stark on Twitter the day she was announced to be the new CEO." She held out a hand for a high-five, which Cindy obliged, a grin on her face as well. "That's power, ladies." 

Abe tapped his fork to his lips, a contemplative look on his face. "I think all the work that SI is doing to help promote Green New Deal is unbelievable," he said. "I had no idea that they were even involved in that." He blinked, a dreamy expression crossing his face. "If AOC was here, wow, this day really would be perfect." 

Peter smiled. "The first time I heard she was going to the Maria Stark Foundation Gala, I almost asked Mr. Stark to go," he admitted. "I decided against it but still, it would've been an experience." 

"This is something you need to tell us about when it happens," Cindy said, a teasing expression on her face. "If you ever go to the Gala can I be your date?" She turned to Ned and MJ, explaining. "It's only because I'm assuming you two are already on the guest list." 

Peter shrugged, the anxiety easing in his chest at the gentle teasing from his friends. "If you get the okay from those two, then sure." He glanced around the table. "Anyone else want me to see if I can swing it?" 

"How are you this calm?" Flash spluttered, staring at him. "How is all of this just- normal to you?" The rest of the others paused, turning to look at Peter, who frowned and shrugged again. 

"I just am," he said, blinking at them and watching as one by one their eyes slid from his face to someone standing behind him and the noise of his other classmates at different tables quieted slightly. "What?" 

"Hey kid," Tony said, reaching out to ruffle Peter's hair. Peter groaned, twisting to pin Tony with a look. "You got room at the table for one more?" 

"Sure," Peter said, narrowing his eyes at Tony's twitching lips. "But-" 

"But nothing," Tony said, walking around the table and slipping onto the chair next to MJ. "MJ," he greeted gravely before grinning at Ned. "Ned." He peered around the table for a moment before nodding once and rapidly spewing out the rest of their names. "Charles, Flash, Sally, Abe, Cindy, and Betty." He tilted his head, smirking at Flash's muttered _what the fuck_ , before asking, "how have you liked the tour so far?" 

MJ arched a brow, her face impassive. "Could be better." 

"Better?" Tony said a grin on his face. "Please, elaborate." 

"Pepper could be leading it." 

Tony nodded. "That's true." He looked around the table, shaking his head. "None of you have any notes?" He tsked, shooting Peter a look. "From how Peter describes you all, I'd assumed you'd all have more opinions, even if my heroic presence is so overwhelming."   
  
Sally shot a panicked look at Peter before looking Tony directly in the eye. "Peter talks about us? That's how you recognized us all?"

"Oh, yeah, Peter talks about you," Tony said, leaning into the table on his elbows, ignoring Peter's slight head shakes. "But no, I had Friday search you all so I could place faces with names," he admitted before pointing at Betty. "You," he said. "You want to be a reporter and from what Peter says, you'd be pretty good at it." 

Betty grinned, surprise on her face. "That's so nice of you," she said, turning to look at Peter. 

"You," Tony said, cutting off Peter's reply and pointing at Charles. "You're interested in designing renewable energy using those transparent solar panels," he shook his head. "On the day that you were talking about it, I swear, I got the whole version too in the lab, when Peter and I were working."

"Please," Peter said, flushing red at the pleased look Charles gave him and pleading with Tony. "Stop- you're worse than May!" 

"Oh no," Tony said, grinning at him. "I feel like this is my right." Peter tipped his head back and groaned. Tony ignored him, pointing at Abe. "I heard you want to work in bio-engineering." Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not the best at that, even with all my genius, but, when Brucie gets back I can hook you up." 

"Brucie?" Abe said slowly, before gaping. "Do you- do you mean Bruce Banner?" 

Tony shrugged, "Who else?" He smirked at Peter, jerking a thumb at him. "Peter's been asking for an introduction for a while, I can just scoop you into it too." Abe gasped, before thanking him profusely. Tony shrugged again, before pointing at Sally. "Heard you want to be a writer," he said. "I can't say I'd read your book, because I don't read anything but science and math books, but I've heard you're actually pretty good - I'll keep my eye out, tell Pep about it." 

Sally blinked at him. "You're going to tell Pepper Potts to read my book, which hasn't even been published or even mostly written, on the basis of a recommendation of a teenage boy?" Tony nodded, looking pleased, as Sally turned and threw her arms around Peter. "This is the _best_ day ever!" 

Peter patted her on her shoulder, looking over at Tony. "Okay," he said, flushing faintly. "Now that we've proved that I'm too attached to these people, can we _please_ move on?" 

"I want to know what you've said about me," Cindy said as Flash nodded hesitantly, unable to look Tony or Peter in the eyes. "C'mon," she said, turning to Tony. "Hit me." 

Tony grinned at her. "You're my new favorite," he said, looking at Ned. "Sorry Ned, but you've been replaced." 

"It's okay, Mr. Stark," Ned said, taking a sip of water. "If you had to replace me with someone I'm glad it's Cindy." 

Tony smiled at Ned fondly before looking back at Cindy. "I think- what was it? Peter said something like, 'oh, Cindy? Yeah, Cindy Moon for President in 2040.'" Tony sat back, looking satisfied at the expression on Cindy's face. "I don’t know if that's what you really want to do," he said. "But I know that you've definitely got Peter's vote." 

Cindy beamed, reaching around Abe to gently bop Peter in the shoulder. "I knew you were listening when I went on that half-hour rant," she said gleefully. "Ha! Now I'm going to ramble at you all the time if you're going to tell Mr. Stark everything." 

Tony nodded before the laughter slid off his face and he turned to look at Flash. "Eugene," he said, watching panic slide across Flash's face before he sat up straighter. Peter opened his mouth but Tony held up a hand, the relaxed atmosphere shifting into something more unsteady, the others giving each other worried looks. "Flash," Tony said. "I've heard all about you. The middle school years, summer camps, elementary," Tony said, ticking them off on his fingers. With each word, Flash looked more and more worried. Tony let the table fall silent for a minute, watching him steadily. "However," he said slowly, a contemplative look on his face. "I also have heard all about this year." He leaned in, the rest of the table leaning in as well. "Changes a lot to have a bonafide superhero as a classmate, huh." 

"Tony!" Peter said, his voice strangled as he looked frantically around, noticing the looks their group was getting. "Stop!" 

Tony looked at Peter before nodding once. "Well, Flash," he said, leaning back and letting his voice take on an easier tone. "I heard you really want to go into social media management, for superheroes." Flash nodded, his face pale. Tony grinned abruptly. "It just so happens I know a superhero who needs one." 

"Tony," Peter moaned, giving up on all attempts of subtly. "I don't need a manager for social media." 

Tony tsked, getting up from the table. "That's what you think." He spun, clapping his hands together, and silencing the cafeteria. "Who's ready for the last hour?" He asked, grinning at the low whoops from across the room. "We're doing a questionnaire," he said, a glint in his eyes. "Seriously, ask me anything." 

***

"That was _exhausting,"_ Peter said, as he watched Tony bring the water on the stove to a boil. "I'm so tired," he whined, kicking his feet gently against the cupboards beneath the kitchen island as he sat on the granite countertop. "Why did you have to sit with us at lunch?" 

Tony shook his head, a grin on his face. "You thought that was embarrassing?" He said. "Kid, the number of stories I could've told - the February Web Incident, the _March_ one?" He pointed a wooden spoon at Peter. "You have no idea the damage I could've wrought." He cackled maniacally, tipping his head back in pure glee. "Instead I told all you quaint friends about how sweet you are to them." 

"Ugh," Peter said, his mouth twitching even as he complained. "You're so embarrassing." Tony grinned even brighter at him, softness sweeping through him when Peter jumped off the counter and ducked in closer to him, hugging him tightly. "Thanks," Peter said, eventually. "Even though I hated you leading it and all the looks that I got, it- you- it wasn't that bad." 

"Aw shucks," Tony said, squeezing him tightly. "You're gonna make me blush." 

***

Pepper sighed, kicking off her shoes as she made her way through the penthouse, slowing down as she heard the muted sounds of the television playing from the living room. She peeked in, smiling at the sweet picture before her, Tony gently running his hands through Peter's curls as the teen was passed out with his head in Tony's lap. 

"Hey," she whispered softly, leaning over to press a kiss to Tony's mouth before kissing Peter's head. "How was your day of being a Field Trip Dad?" 

Tony grinned at her, his face open and content in the dim light from the tv. "I think I did it right," he said, looking down at Peter's sleeping face. "He seemed embarrassed enough."

Pepper chuckled, pressing another kiss to Tony's mouth before sighing and sinking down on the couch next to him and tucking herself under his arm. "If he was embarrassed," she said quietly, the sensations of warmth and comfort already sweeping her into sleep. "Then you did it right." 

**Author's Note:**

> this one has been one of my favorites to write - seriously i _love_ the acdec team so much. they're just all sososososo cute and fun to write!! (also if you want little snippets from the actual tour, let me know and I can write some out! it's mainly Tony rambling with some awed questions and minimal Peter embarrassment.)
> 
> i hope y'all enjoyed - let me know if there is anything else you want to see and I will try to fit it in! (I have plans for this series, I tell you!! plans!!!!)
> 
> also, thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart - Lean Back And Breathe crossed the 300 kudos marker recently and it means just the absolute world to me that y'all are enjoying these dorks as much as I am enjoying writing them. (so much love for each and every one of you!!!)


End file.
